The Ancient Warrior: Book 1
by moltake226
Summary: Naruto is a couple million year old immortal who has seen civilizations rise and fall. He has chosen to stay secluded from the out side world until Kami decided enough was enough and made plans to reintergrate him into the world. NarutoX? poll is up to decided who the choice is. The poll will end after the third chapter. Rated M for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so for those of you who don't know, this is the rewrite of TAW. So some of this will remain the same others will not.**

"blah" = speaking

'_blah'_ = thinking

"**Blah" = **Kyuubi or Jutsu

'_**Blah' **_Kyuubi thoughts

**(blah)** = A/N

We find our once 18-year old hero now a still just as young looking but in reality, much older farmer, yeah that's right farmer, currently sitting on his porch. After a while a watching the world grow his once, as Gai would have put it (and I shudder to say it) 'BRIGHT FLAMES OF YOUTH' had dimmed to a warm simple fire. Not to say he didn't train anymore, quite the opposite he still trained plenty but he preferred a simple life now. He lived in a simple everyday house with a simple life style… well as simple as his personality would let him. Sometimes he contemplated not farming anymore to simplify things further but in the end he felt farming was at least something productive he could do during the day and it brought in enough money (he used his clones for free labor).

After the FGNW he became immortal because of the Kyuubi. Our once hyperactive knucklehead idiot now stood at a amazing height of 6'3". Though still relatively oblivious in the love department, he had over the years gained a vast amount of knowledge. He currently wore a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans. His sun-kissed hair was still as spiky as ever but now longer to look like his fathers and his once defined whisker marks have become less defined but were still noticeable if one was close enough. He was well built; not a muscle maniac, but an athletic build from his countless years of training.

He had long since known about the Olympian gods and titans and monsters and all that. Personally he didn't care for all of it; he had once upon a time had encounters with the Greek world, but he couldn't say those experiences left a good impression on him. Today was a cloudy day but there was not rain forecast. He was relaxing in his arm chair when his perimeter seals went off. Groaning in annoyance he got up, took a shotgun (for mortals) and a celestial bronze sword (which he sealed in a storage seal on his right arm) with him to check out what happened. "Why can't life stay normal for me for once?" he grumbled as he went to check. Little did he know the Fates had plans for him that in the end he would not be able to say no to.

What he saw when he got there was not something he was expecting. A blond boy with a baseball bat and an ebony haired girl with a golf club, with a small blonde girl hiding behind them, were facing a dozen monsters. Acting on instinct, he moved to the children's defense, unsealing his sword and cutting off the head of a hellhound. Using the monsters' surprise to his advantage, he dispatched two more. This caused the remaining monsters to snap out of their stupor. A dracanae charged and thrust her spear at him. Side stepping, he plunged his sword into her, causing her turn to dust. The three kids watched in awe as he destroyed the rest. After the fight was done, he turned to them and started walking in their direction. The boy charged Naruto and, moving in a blur, Naruto appeared behind him and continued walking without missing a beat. Next the black haired girl, much to his hidden surprise, launched a lightning bolt from her hand at him. He simply sent wind chakra to his hand, held it up and stopped it with said hand. After stopping the bolt he blurred past her and continued walking, leaving the older girl and boy in shock. Upon reaching the blonde girl he knelt down in front of her.

"May I see your arm?" Naruto asked, "I can heal it." The girls eyes widened wondering how he knew when said wound was under her shirt sleeve, and hesitated, but something told her to trust him. After taking her arm in one hand, he used medical chakra to heal the wound. When he was done he let go so she could examine it.

"What did you do?" the little girl asked.

"That's a secret." Naruto replied touching his nose with a finger and winking with a smile, "What are you three doing out here and why were those monsters chasing you?"

"…We were ambushed and ran. There were too many, and we couldn't take them all on." Replied the boy hesitantly.

"…*Sigh*, well" Naruto said after thinking over their situation, "since you don't have anywhere else to go why don't you stay with me for a little." He had no idea what compelled him to offer but felt right in doing so. After all he knew what it was like to have to sleep in a random place every night . The older boy and girl were going to say no until the saw the young one giving them the dreaded puppy eyes.

After the boy and girl looked at each other the girl sighed and said, "Okay, fine." To which the young girl jumped for joy for being able to sleep in a real bed after so long.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked the boy.

"My names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," Replied Naruto "and yours?"

"Mine is Luke, that's Thalia, and Annabeth." He said pointing them out.

After making diner for them and getting them to sleep he went around and put seals on the door to the attic, basement, and other places he didn't want them snooping into. After that was done he went to the roof and kept watch in case other monsters tried to come after them. He didn't have any barrier seals to keep unwanted monsters out at the time but he could make them the next day. When 7:30 came, he went inside to prepare breakfast for himself. At 8, everyone else came in and he put some out for them. Breakfast was silent, when done he looked at them and said, "So what are you going to do now?"

Luke and Thalia looked at each other; Luke said, "We don't know."

Naruto was silent for a bit, then said, "Well, until you do, stay as long as you like."

"W-What?" Thalia sputtered, "Just like that you're going to let three kids you just met stay with you?"

"Well I have nothing to lose and I would never forgive myself if I didn't help you out for a little."

"Thanks a lot, mister," Annabeth said with a big smile. It was infectious because he couldn't help but smile back.

**A/N: So what do you think, post a review down bellow, please only constructive criticism. If you like this and know someone who would as well, recommend this to them. Also to clarify on the immortality bit, in my AU Naruto used Kurama's chakra SO much that the Shiki Fuin seal went into overdrive and purified so much of Kurama's chakra that Naruto became the new Kyuubi WHILE STILL keeping Kurama. I know, not very realistic but doesn't it at least give Naruto someone to talk with PLUS Kurama can give advice to Naruto like for when he had to come to terms that he would never see his friends again or how to blend with the crowd and how long to stay in one place. Yes for those who figured it out, Kyuubi has a human form. For those who disagree here is my argument, he is an all powerful demon why WOULD'T he be able to? Anyway so in the end Naruto is the new Kyuubi but hide his power with suppression seals and still has Kurama, who in my fic has become nicer. I mean he will still have his moments but we mellowed out after being stuck with Naruto for so long.**


	2. AN: A Couple Things

**Ok I need to say a couple things**

**1: if you choose the 2 goddess option on the poll, there WILL be another poll if it wins for you to choose who is in it**

**2: I NEED A BETA, if you want to or know someone who can beta for me, send me a PM.**

**That's all thank you**


End file.
